DipperAre You Scared?
by pennylessloafers
Summary: One night dipper is faced with his biggest nightmare. Storms. With the help of his twin sister, will he get over his fear, or just deal with the fact that he's scared of something? Wendip if you squint through a magnifying glass. No incest. Very short, something I just came up with.


**hi every body! I am not the original author for this account. So please don't judge me on this. It's really short and it just popped into my head one night so here you go.**

The rain hammered down onto the wooden roof, never stopping or slowing down. A few drips if water could be heard from the annoying hidden leaks in the roof of the attic.

Eyes wide, he prayed that the falling water from the sky was the only noise that could be made tonight. But his hopes were disregarded as a thundering boom echoed its way through the sky, and it's partner, lightning, slashed through the clouds. Acting as if the sky had cracked like glass.

Dipper pines yelped quietly as the haunting boom and flash were sensed through the storm. He covered his ears and curled up, shivering violently. The thunder continued quickly and violently throughout the night's storm. The winds howled outside the rusty shack, calling like horrible, distorted songs. Twisting and bending under the clouded sky, creating a symphony of fear and destruction with the horrid thunder, blasting his eardrums.

The flashes and darkness created shadows of nightmares lurking in the attic, waiting to pounce on him like wild animals. He barely heard the shattering of the triangle window, making a doorway to the death trap on a nightmare surrounded by fear.

He couldn't hear the desperate calls of his twin sister or the warning shouts of his great-uncle. He shut his eyes, trying to lock out the yelling and screaming, both human and storm. Hot tears steamed down his cheeks, imitating the loud sobbing rain coming from the clouds. His nails dug into his head, trying to strengthen the barrier between his mind and the terrifying reality.

He soon felt airborne, the bed and sheets beneath him vanished like they were whisked away by the singing wind. But he felt an arm carrying him away from the danger, though not holding him very tightly. Over the thundering and howling of the nightmare outside he heard a door slam and everything became muffled and far away.

"What's wrong with him?" Stan asked blindly and annoyed that dipper didn't answer or react to anything.

It was only around 10:00 and the shack closed at 11:00, so Wendy and Soos locked themselves in the boarded up living room with the pines family.

"Yeah dude. I never seen him like this before! He looks _terrified_, and _he's_ the one who faces monsters and stuff all the time." Soos questioned further. Dipper was currently curled up in a tight ball with silent tears running down his cheeks while he clutched he ears and shivered violently. His eyes were shut tighter than the boards on the windows and he wouldn't budge no matter how hard they tried.

Mabel sighed and looked at him worriedly. "He's got a huge fear of storms." She admitted. "Ever since he got lost when he was four, he always does this when there's lightning." She sat down next to him quietly and stroked his head, and to no one's surprise, he didn't react.

"How long 'til the dork is back to normal?" Wendy asked leaning down to examine dippers current state.

"I dunno. It's different every time." Mabel confessed softly. All of a sudden her eyes lit up and an idea sparked in the back of her mind. "I know just the thing!" She exclaimed quickly standing up. She ran out of the room in a goofy fashion. After a short pause she skipped back into the room with her prized sweaters above her head.

"Oh no." Stan muttered to himself, doing a face palm. Mabel ignored him and dug around in the basket before pulling out another fuzzy masterpiece.

It was sky blue with a white circle in the middle. The circle had an orange outline and a sky blue pine tree with dark beads arranged to resemble the Big Dipper on the inside.

She tiptoed towards dipper's shuttering form and gently slipped the stretchy sweater around his curled up formation.

They all watched carefully, and to their surprise, the shaking slowed down until he was still. And now no longer crying, he nudged his face closer into the blue collar. Soon they could carefully hear the soft silent snores emitting from dipper.

"Yes!" Mabel silently cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Stan just stared in disbelief at the entire scenario. The boy who was mature during the day. Brave enough to face monsters for a hobby. And strong enough to stay alive, was now this 4 year old boy who wanted nothing more in life than to snuggle up in a cozy sweater and sleep peacefully.

Mabel walked over closer to him after her victory dance and gave him a big sibling hug. His eyes slowly fluttered open and first noticed the big loving blob of twin sister sticking to his side. The second thing was the warm embrace of one of her trademark sweaters trapping him in a world of fluff and comfort. The third, was everyone staring at him.

"Uh...Mabel?" He said quietly. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because there was a storm outside so you had one of your episodes and you didn't respond to anything including the shattered window and I thought that a Mabel sweater would help you and everyone is surprised that my idea worked!" She said quickly, finally letting go of the 12-year old.

Dipper understood her every word and looked at the ground embarrassed. He shook off Mabel's gift, "thanks Mabel." He murmured quietly, shrinking even lower so he could hide from everyone's gazes.

A loud boom came from outside, although not as loud as the ones before, sending dipper under the couch. He shuttered silently, watching the window intently. Wendy looked down at her friend and smiled sadly, understanding his fear by a small amount.

"Dipper..." Wendy said leaning forward. He moved his eyes to hers and she gazed back at the earthy healthy brown that stared at her. She paused trying to find the right words. She wracked through her brain before confessing "...it's okay if you're scared."


End file.
